


100

by torch



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



> Written as a stocking-stuffer for shalott as part of [while we tell of yuletide treasure](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org) 2003.

He waits, head down neck bent eyes on the floor mouth shut. He feels movement in the air, and waits.

He knows this presence, always, heat in a cold world, color where all else is monochrome. He knows, and doesn't flinch at the hand on his neck. That hand has touched him everywhere, with the casual iron grip of ownership, in ways no other hands ever will.

He waits. Head down neck bent eyes on the floor mouth shut. His muscles do not quiver. His breath makes no sound. That hand could hold him forever, and still he would wait.


End file.
